


Potter's Princess

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Fetish, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: "Sleeping Beauty," H/D style.  Slash, language, cross-dressing, crack, spanking, and felching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Once upon a time there was a handsome green-eyed bespectacled prince named Harry Potter. Champion of the common witch and wizard, he was heroic in all ways. Some found him quite fetching, actually. He lived in a fantastic castle for most of the year except for the few months that he was sent away to live with his evil, twisted relatives in a plebeian dwelling on Privet Drive.

On this particular night, the brave _Prince Potter_ (sometimes known as a saint to some serpentine types) had been called to save the lovely Princess Malfoy who was stranded alone in the Astronomy Tower. Though in theory, his province of Gryffindor was not far from the Astronomy Tower, there were several obstacles the valiant young man had to brave before he could get to the beautiful princess.

Donning his incredible Invisibility Cloak and utilizing his Marauder's Map, he was all set to brave the vast gap between Gryffindor and the neighboring land of Astronomy when what should appear but the fiery anger of the Flaming Redheaded Best Friend... of Doom! Though the Best Friend could not see the charming and well-hung prince, he followed him to the outskirts of Common Room where he used his Angry Tone to intimidate the young Prince Potter. Though the Flaming Redheaded Best Friend could not see where the young prince was, the aim of his sentiments was true and the prince was forced to surrender his position by answering aloud. Then came the Bushy Haired Other Best Friend for something that many Muggles would term an Intervention. 

The Prince was ambushed! It was an onslaught on all sides from the pernicious team of Best Friends! Then they sat and had The Talk, explaining important facts to him about the land of Astronomy and why rescuing the princess from The Waiting would be ultimately destructive to the prince. The way they saw it, the princess was an iniquitous, and hideous git and not at all worth saving. But the Prince would not listen, and he kept the Invisibility cloak on, and with much stealth and a rather clever illusion charm that made the Best Friends believe that the prince was sitting with them, he bravely soldiered forth and was able to come to the fair princess's aid.

And hark, when he arrived, the beautiful princess was stretched out across a bed of pushed-together desks. The fair prince made his quiet approach, dodging dark objects in his path until he stood next to the beautiful flaxen-haired vixen. He admired the princess's beauty, the elegant way her hands folded over her chest and the lushness of her full lips. Though he realized the dangers in rousing such a beauty from her slumber, he could not resist stealing a single kiss. 

And lo upon true love's first kiss, she blinked once, twice, and then she was roused and she awarded him with-

"Potter, what the shit? You're late! Do you have any idea of how long I've been sitting here waiting for you?" Draco sat up and threw his hands up in exasperation and then glared down at the fussy white bodice and the ruffled tulle of the long skirt he was, for reasons unknown to him, wearing. "What the? That's _it_ , Potter. I've had enough of your kinky flakiness. _I'm leaving_."

"Wait! Fair maiden... thou has won my heart, I have suffered many travails..."

"FUCK OFF, POTTER!" Draco rolled off of the desks and headed for the door.

Harry stepped on the lengthy train of the dress, stopping Draco in his tracks. Whirling around unsettled the tiara that shimmered in the moonlight and forced a lock of Draco's hair into his furious, red face. 

"You're not funny, Potter. Get off of my... erg!" Draco grabbed the fabric and tried to wrench it from Harry's foot. The silk came up easily, as Harry had stepped off of it grab Draco's waist. 

Pulling him close as his hands slid down his narrow hips, he fisted the skirt to hoist it up. "That was _true love's_ kiss, Malfoy. Now you're mine," he whispered against lips parted in surprise.

" _True love_ needs to find itself a watch." Draco felt the cool night air hitting his white, trembling thighs. Harry caressed the smooth skin between Draco's legs, teasing just the tip of his thumb over his clothed scrotum until Draco whimpered.

Harry allowed himself a victorious smirk. "Beg me."

"No." Draco turned his face away from Harry, gasping for breath, a petty defiance, which cost him his crown. The tiara fell from his head and rolled to a corner, skittering and raining rhinestones.

Harry slid his hand down the back of Draco's pants, cupping his arse, petting it as his other hand continued to tease through the fabric. After Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and leaned against him for support, Harry stilled his hands. Draco whined. 

 

"Come on, princess."

Draco licked his lips and shook his head, breathing in hearty rasps against Harry's neck.

Losing his patience, he pulled Draco back to the pushed together desks and flipped his skirt up and yanked his drawers down, revealing the pert, pale bottom. Immediately, it goose fleshed and Harry stroked it to warm the skin. Then he pulled his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers. Railing back he slapped the waiting cheeks. The resounding crack pleased Harry and he pulled his hand back to spank his arse again, delighting that Draco shifted from foot to foot.

Caught in his underpants, Draco couldn't spread his legs to steady himself against the blows. He turned his head back to watch Harry's determined face as he felt the sting from the blow and the blazing heat blossoming on his bum. It took a few more hard smacks before Draco finally cried out, "Please."

"Please what, Malfoy?" His fingers rewarded the irritated skin with a few soft pats.

"Please stop being such a cretin." He tried to sneer over his shoulder, but he was a little afraid. 

In response, Harry pinched the hot skin. "I think you misspoke."

"Stop!" Malfoy's torso lifted from the table. He lowered again as Harry returned to stroking him. "Please... fuck _off_." Seeing Harry go for his belt, Draco grinned greedily, until he saw him whipping it free of his trousers. 

Folding the leather in half, Harry slapped it on the table. "Do what?"

"Fuck me! Please fuck me!" Draco begged, bringing his arms up to cover his face in his shame at having to give up this game. He smiled into his forearm.

"Such vulgar language from my pretty princess," he cooed as he dropped the belt. He smoothed his hands over Draco's arse, pushing the skirt further up to reveal his lower back. He rubbed the front of his pants. Harry loved the feel of his hand through the thick wool, and the sight of Draco squirming before him, barely able to move. 

The anticipation was almost as good as doing it. He undid his trousers and let the plackets hang open as he fished his prick out. He teased his calloused thumb over it a few times before pulling his wand and casting a lubrication spell on his hand. He slicked himself up and then teased the slick fingers between Draco's still-burning cheeks. 

He felt the muscles clutch and spasm around his fingers as he oiled him, rotating his finger around the rim, and then withdrawing it. He centered himself and pushed in smoothly as Draco inhaled, a sound he loved almost as much as the sight of Draco's skin stretching to accommodate his cock.

Leaving Draco to fondle himself, Harry's hands slid under the skirt and up the tight bodice and groped his nipples. He squeezed and pulled on the sensitive skin, using it as leverage to shove into Draco. "I... fought... valiantly... to... save you..." he whispered as he leaned forward to grunt into Draco's ear.

Draco was amused that Harry was still wrapped up in his fairy tale theme. He pushed back against him, adjusted to the stretched fullness. He continued to stroke himself, focusing on the way Harry touched him, the way he commanded him, the look on his face as he spanked him and forced him to bend to his will. 

It didn't take either of them long. Harry came first, babbling about the Best Friend Intervention before he sunk his teeth into Draco's shoulder. Biting so hard that it bruised and broke, a trail of blood slid to the sleeve of the dress and soaked into the white silk. The moonlight made Draco's skin appear blue and the blood near black. Harry paused his pummeling as his prick jolted and then took it up again, trying to hold out till Draco came.

It took a couple of minutes before Draco came on his skirt. The continued thrusting movement shifted the wet spot unpleasantly against his prick and smeared so that come dotted his thighs. Draco's breath steamed the glossy desktop as he gasped for air to recover.

Finished, Harry pulled out and knelt down behind him. Spreading Draco's cheeks as wide as he could get them, he lapped at the come that dribbled out. Harry paused to lick his lips to taste the bitter tang before he went back to dipping his tongue just inside. 

Draco's hands shot out to grip the table as the delicate lapping at his abused orifice overwhelmed him. It was such an exquisite, delicate feeling to have someone's tongue inside of you. Not to mention breathtakingly dirty. He shivered as he felt the near tickle cause his body to blush and sweat. His arse still felt oiled when Harry pulled away and he heard the zip of Harry's pants. 

Harry pulled Draco's drawers back up and nuzzled each cheek through the thin material before pulling the skirt back down. 

Lost to the sensations of being thoroughly pleasured, it took Draco a moment to realize that the itchiness against his bum meant that was again wearing his woolen trousers. Draco wasn't even sure when he'd been heaved up and turned around to face Harry. He only knew that now he could taste himself on Harry's tongue and that he was being clutched. 

After the kiss finally broke, Draco looked up languidly at Harry. "Now _that_ was a _true love's kiss_ worth waking up for."


End file.
